thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thieves in Law
|status = Eliminated in 2004 |location = Mayfair City of London |leader = Viktor Skobel (1992 - 2004) |type = Russian Crime Gang |nationality = Russian |allies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob (possibly) Jamahl and the Yardies |enemies = Jimmer Collins and the Collins Gang |vehicles = Brabus S-Klasse V12 (pink) |weapons = Glock 17 Pistol AK47 Shotgun Baseball Bat AK74 |fronts = Viktor's Mansion (Mayfair) Skobel Bank (City of London) Borough Factory (Borough) Viktor's Boat (River Thames) Construction Site (Finsbury) Scrapyard (Lambeth) |members = Viktor Skobel (leader) Alexei (right-hand man) Nadya Prushnatova (high ranked member) Yuri Gorsoy (high ranked member) Levi Stratov (associate) Russian Youth}}The Thieves in Law, also known as simply Russians, are a criminal organisation based all over London. The gang mainly contains people from Russia but it also contains people from countries all over Eastern Europe such as Estonia and Latvia. The gang was originally formed in Russia in 1917 and has been growing in members ever since. They have interiors located in the City of London and Mayfair. A branch of the gang moved to and settled in London in 2004. The gang was led in London by Viktor Skobel, a Russian arms dealer. The Thieves in Law were involved in the Gang War of 2004. 2004 The Thieves in Law is the biggest gang in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It's leader is Viktor Skobel who formed his branch of the gang in 1992. The gang is known as "The Thieves in Law", as referred to by journalist Jackie Philips. From 1992-2004, the gang continued to grow and grow and as the gang got stronger it began to expand into other counties other than just Eastern Europe. In early 2004 the gang came to London trying to take it over. With the end of the Triads and the Bethnal Green Mob, the Collins crew and Yardies were the only two remaining, giving the gang an easy job of taking the city over. Members of the gang come from poor backgrounds from all over Eastern Europe. They are desperate, ruthless people who are willing to kill without showing any remorse. Viktor offers members of the gang, weapons, houses, money and anything else he can get his hands on. They are cheap to employ and when one of them dies it is no big deal, because Viktor can have another load brought in on the next shipment. Other high ranking members of the gang are: Alexei, Nadya Prushnatova, Yuri Gorsoy, Levi Stratov and the Russian Youth. Their gang vehicles are: 1990 Lotus Carlton and Rover 820 SI. The gang are allies with the Yardies, due to a good relationship between Viktor and Jamahl when they made an arms deal. Elimination At the end of The Getaway: Black Monday however, all of the gang members are either deceased or arrested, bringing an end to the gang in London. Viktor's three high ranked members being Alexei, Nadya and Yuri are all killed during Eddie O'Connor's vendetta against the gang for murdering his best friend Danny West. Viktor is finally killed by Eddie in the finale, bringing an end to the gang in London for good. Category:Gangs Category:Thieves in Law